Identifying engaging advertisements for inclusion with video media may present difficulties. For example, because the potential audience size for an advertisement may be large, selection of advertisements within a larger advertising campaign is often based on the interests of a broad focus group for the campaign. As a consequence, the underlying concept for the campaign may not reflect the tastes and interests of narrower sub-groups of viewers.